


The best piece of art

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: AU. Kara is an art teacher during the day and Supergirl at night. Lena is a business woman who uses art as an escape from her frantic work





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So, the sentence used in the title and as an idea for the fic is somehow taken from the first chapter of the fic "Green isn't always a weakness" and the idea of Kara being a teacher probably comes from the "Little Luthor" series of fics, which I am absolutely addicted to, and you should definitely be following if you aren't already.
> 
> That said... I am not a Supercorp person in Canon. I believe in friendships that are deep as life, without anything romantic or sexual, and I got the impression Kara and Lena have got one of those. But hey, this is a fic so...
> 
> In my AU: Kara is still Supergirl, but she just has a different day job. There's no Luthor back story and Lena is just a business woman.

Kara's POV:

Her green eyes are all she can see. Wonderfully green. She knows she should be paying more attention to the art pieces her students are creating. But they are trully green. And they sit perfectly on her pale beautiful pale skin. Not that it wouldn't be any less beautiful if her skin had any other colour or shade. She's definitely not racist. She would like green eyes on a tan skin too. Or a really dark one. Though that is unusual really... And she is rambling to herself. It happens. Constantly. Anyway, the woman is beautiful, but she should focus her attention back to her class.

Global POV:

Kara Danvers was an art graduate. The best grades in her year. When she chose to teach at this prestigious enough, but relatively small, art academy in a residencial neighbourhood of National City, she was immediately accepted, and granted her special request of having someone available to cover her lessons, whenever she was not available. Kara told the academy stuff she was never the healthiest girl, and she often had to take a day off sick. The truth, however, was that her Supergirl duties did sometimes require her to take the full day off to fight for those who couldn't. In case there was an urgent matter, she did sometimes excuse herself for 5 minutes, to go stop a bank robery or the sort, and came back to her students right away.

Today, however, she was having trouble focusing on teaching how to best capture the light in impressionism painting, and assesing the work her students were performing. A new student had started this morning, and she was honestly more beautiful that any piece of art Kara had ever seen.

Kara POV:

She really couldn't wait for the end of the class. And that wasn't normally the case, as she trully loved teaching art. She could see how her students, often working parents or business people, or retired people who were finally fulfilling their passion, left all of their worries aside when they focused on creating their own piece of art. She trully believed art helped people emotionally just as much as Supergirl or the police force helped them physically.

But today, she couldn't wait for the class to finish so that she could go, greet and give her welcome to the new student. _The one with green eyes._  
She thought for a moment whether it was inapropriate for her to find to find one of her students this attractive. But she reasured herself. Her students where all adults, just like her, and she would never behave in anyway that was unprofessional.


	2. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena get to meet and say hi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a Supercorp person in Canon. I believe in friendships that are deep as life, without anything romantic or sexual, and I got the impression Kara and Lena have got one of those. But hey, this is a fic so...

Kara POV:

Finally, the time is up, and she even finishes up the lesson a minute early, promissing herself to make it up next time by adding five. She doesn't care that much about that right now. She just wants to greet this wonderful woman that has been so focussed on her work the whole class. She'll be polite. And respectful. She just wants to say hi...

Lena POV:

Train of thoughts: "She's coming towards me. Oh God! She's beautiful. I had to focus so hard on my work to not stare at her calm, beautiful face... The knowledge she was sharing was so interesting and well explained, though. That helped. Trying to apply it to what I was painting. I hope she didn't think I was too bad.  
Now, Lena, come on. Keep your cool. You're a cold business woman."

Global POV:

"Hi... Hello", Kara said while approaching Lena. Kara started to extend her hand but half way through the action decided that was too distant, and settled for getting closer to Lena to start a conversation. That half performed action draw a small smile on Lena's lips. Kara seemed genuine.

"Hi. Kara, right? I think I heard one of the other students call your name." Lena's eyes were shinning as she spoke. A tad warded, a tad deffensive, as if she often expected other people to be agresive towards her, but with all that, clearly happy to be looking at the woman addressing her. Just a tiny little bit star-struck by her presence so close.

 _Impossibly green_ , Kara thought. "Yeah... Yeah, it's Kara. Thank you so much for noticing!" A wide smile appeared in Kara that seemed to shinne and fill the room with a whole new light. Kara hated a bit her stammering through the words at first, but in all honesty, talking to this woman made her happy.

 _How could I not notice?_ was in Lena's mind, but she didn't dare to share it.

"So, what is yours?" Kara's smile kept glued to her face, just as if someone had just given her a great present.

"Sorry?" Lena said and blinked a couple times. Kara's smile was so beautiful and so distracting, Lena was having a hard time keeping her focus and keeping her cool.

Not that Kara seemed to mind. She was just glowing.

"What's your name? Who do I have the pleasure to be greeting?" Kara said and waited.

"Oh. Lena, Lena Luthor. And the pleasure is all mine, it really is." And then Lena couldn't help it anymore and a full smile spread across her lips as the two women looked at eachother for a second.

For a split second Lena regisgered the fact that such a wide smile was definitely a strange gesture for her. But she discarded the thought. She so didn't care, right at that moment.

After a second or two of staring at each other, Kara realized she really didn't have much more to say, and she had promissed herself to be professional. At the end, she had the responsability of making her pupils feel comfortable in her class. And it was incredibly important for her that her class was a safe place for all that came, somewhere to feel calm and secure. She certainly wasn't gonna push anything too far or too fast, ever, within the limits of her teacher responsability.

"Well, I just wanted to welcome you to our class, a friendship group of sorts." Kara started, and after a moment, in which Lena was just looking back at her "Should I hope to see you next time?" Kara alowed herself this last move.

"Yeah... Yes, most certainly." Lena went back to packing her things. But just a moment later she looked back to an already turning Kara. "See you next week, Kara."

To which Kara just turned back for a second and smiled at Lena, and then turned away, before her whole face flushed a shade of red.

Kara POV:

Inner thoughts: "Well, that was quite something..." And then she focused back to packing her things and her mind completely changed her focus on looking at her phone and a text from Alex: "Kara, we're not in a huge hurry, but we need Supergirl over here whenever you are available."

Because she might have just talked to the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. But whenever her sister needed her, that was her priority, and helping Alex her only focus. Memories of those green eyes lingering in her mind would have to wait their turn to emerge and give Kara wonderful butterflies.


	3. A whole week waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some very light smut in this one, just so you know.
> 
> Also... I just decided Winn, James and Maggie all work for the DEO in this AU. It makes it easier and it is not miles away from Canon, anyway.

Lena's POV:

_Lena was looking at her like a godess, golden curls sliding down the side of a beautiful awed face, as Kara was on top of her. And with all the wonderful sensations Lena was experiencing below her waist, the most wonderful of all was being able to see Kara's beautiful face, on ocasion contorted as an obvious wave of pleasure shoot through her spine. But most of the time, Kara was looking down at her, and happiness and a light surprise shone from her face, as if she couldn't quite believe the beauty of what was below her._

"Oh, crap" Lena muttered to herself. "How am I going to focus on anything other than her during next lesson on Tuesday?" Lena wishpered to no one, as she opened her eyes to the dim morning light, from this half asleep - half woken early morning experience.

She woke up completely, sat up on the bed, covers still over her legs. She felt swetty and her mood was a mixture between exhilaratingly good and slightly frustrated. She would have it any time over the dull mornings she was used to though, where she had to push herself to gain motivation. She wanted her company to improve the world, and for that she worked. She reminded herself everyday, and that was what usually pulled her out of bed and, good-humored enough, through the day. But today was different. It was good to have, once in a while, a personal motivation to go through her days. This week seemed less heavy on her. The Sun seemed to shine britter these days.

 

Kara's POV:

"What's going on with you, Kara?" That was Alex speaking, a half smile on her face, and pointing out how absent minded she looked.

Kara often spent a fair amount of her mornings at the DEO. Her art classes were mostly during the afternoon and evening. So Supergirl helpped out in anything she could. Otherwise, when the workload was light, or nothing was appropriate for Supergirl, she just enjoyed spening time with her friends and her sister, all of whom worked in the building.

So she was usually found either focused on saving innocent lives, or having a laugh with Winn, James, Alex or Maggie. But that was not what was happening at the moment. Kara (as Supergirl) was pacing around, her facial expression changing between a concerned frown, a dreamy smile and one of confusion, every minute.

"It's... It's nothing, Alex. It's work, just work..." Kara stummered and started pacing again, but Alex stoped her.

"Since nothing much is going on here, I assume you mean as an art teacher? But you love that job! You're an offical member of the DEO, you get paid working with us. The only reason why you keep teaching is because you always said you love it, it makes you whole, or something..." --- "Has something changed? Is someone not being good to you?" Her protective sister side surfaced. Kara loved how, after all these years, Alex still sometimes sounded like the teenage older sister that used to make sure no bullies gave her trouble.

Kara decided it was best to tell the truth. "It's just... There's this woman..." Kara said while blushing slightly.

"Aha..." Alex replied. "... A beautiful one?" Alex attempted.

"How did you kno...?"

"You just blushed. And I'm your sister, Kara. I can read you better than anyone can."

"I've just known her for, like... 5 seconds! But I can't stop thinking about her, Alex! It's insane!"

"Calm down, Kara. Time will say. Now come here, give me a hug. And go play some games with Winn or something." Alex smiled, deeply, honestly. "I'd love to keep you company, but I'm needed in the lab..."

"Go, go!" Kara said, and she turned around to look for Winn.

Just a second latter, Alex stopped, turned around and called Kara's name. Kara turned around: "Mhmm?". A small smile on her lips, light shinning from her every pore, sweet eyes, happy to be looking at her sister, always.

"If you ever decide she, or anyone else, is good enough for you... I want to meet them... Like right away." And with that, Alex gave Kara a wink and went into her lab.


End file.
